


Let Me In

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: The Man Who Fell To Earth [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Tension, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff and Angst, Gradual Relationship, Heavy Petting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Attraction, Seduction, Smut, Soft Spanking, Soft sex, Suicide Attempt, Virgin Male Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people are suffering, two souls torn apart by their circumstances in life. When one is finally pushed to the point of giving up, the pair quickly find one another and perhaps, just perhaps, their healing may begin..</p><p>(Requested fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond Breaking Point

 

It was a dark evening as the storm clouds gathered and threatened a rather violent storm to come about pretty quickly, the onset had been so sudden that nobody quite knew where it had come from. As the wind whipped about his face, a man stared vacantly down at the sound of crashing waves below. He and his carer had driven out here to get some fresh air, it was well known that he adored the ocean immensely, so the suggestion hadn't been deemed suspicious by her at all. The wind began to howl within minutes, the brewing tempest surging the sensitive ocean below and making it swell dangerously. His hands trembled as they gripped the railing behind him, his knuckles white with fear.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" her voice ventured from behind him. Newton lifted his head, but did not turn around.  
  
  
"You're awfully close to the edge now, sir," reported his carer, Julienne.  
  
  
Newton was well aware of his position, she was urging him back and approaching him slowly to try and grab his arm, but as he felt the ocean spray upon his face, he became suddenly serene as he quickly let go of the railing. Julienne screamed as Newton fell towards the jutting rocks below, unable to watch as her charge plummeted to his inevitable death.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Storm clouds were also gathering in another realm, in the exact same place at the exact same time. Jareth's heart had just been broken into a thousand pieces by a strong willed girl, who had managed to not only solve his labyrinth, but had also resisted his offer for her to be his Queen and had defeated him at his own game. Newton and Jareth felt very much the same for that one split second, broken and unwilling to go on.  
  
  
It caused something to happen, a shift in the very fabric of reality that brought Newton not smashing down to a swift demise into a watery grave, but rather, into the Labyrinth. He lay on the ground, safe and unharmed just inside it's walls, unconscious and unaware that he hadn't managed to kill himself. The sudden shattering rift sent shockwaves through the Labyrinth itself and jolted Jareth out of his depressive thoughts, gripping tightly onto his throne as the castle shook violently.  
  
  
"What is going _on?!"_ Jareth wondered out loud.  
  
  
He got unsteadily to his feet, nobody had ever solved the Labyrinth before and so he didn't know quite what to expect as far as repercussions went. Was it collapsing down around him right now? Would he have to flee?


	2. I Need Help

Jareth walked hurriedly over to the window, stumbling as the ground quaked beneath his feet. A quick sweep over the Labyrinth and his excellent eyesight caught something out of place, someone was laying just inside the entrance area, unmoving. Jareth held onto the window frame as the shaking intensified and then, just as suddenly as it had began, the quake ceased. Jareth's gaze again fell upon the lifeless form of his strange, new intruder and he instantly teleported directly to Newton's side.  
  
  
He knelt down, moving Newton's arm down from his face and taking in the delicate features of the unconscious creature. Jareth carefully smoothed Newton's hair from his eyes, a curious expression upon his otherwise intense features. Newton started to awaken, his wide eyes flickering open and gazing vacantly up into the darkness of a shadowy figure. Jareth hesitated as Newton's hand slowly reached up, tentative fingers touching Jareth's face and moving over it exploratively.  
  
  
"Can you not see?" Jareth ventured, the sudden sound startling the timid creature into withdrawing back quickly.  
  
  
Newton sat up and pressed his back into the wall, his eyes lowered as he fumbled in his pocket for his shades. Jareth remained silent as he watched the stranger put on his sunshades, hiding those incredibly sad eyes from view. Jareth got a sense of pain from Newton, inflicted by others, brought on by a misplacement of trust.  
  
  
"Where am I?" asked Newton, "am I in danger? Who are you, sir?"  Jareth kept his tone low and soft, so as not to frighten him again, though he knew not why. What did he care? Yet somehow, he just did.  
  
  
"You are in my Labyrinth," Jareth replied calmly, "you are perfectly safe, my name is Jareth." Newton swallowed dryly, licking his lips nervously.  
  
  
"I-I'm Thomas," he introduced himself, "Thomas Newton.. This.. This isn't a hospital.. ?"  Jareth inclined his head, why would he be in need of a hospital?  
  
  
"Do you require a physician?" Jareth asked.  
  
  
Newton fell silent, had he not just jumped off a cliff? He didn't feel any physical injuries upon his person, surely he wasn't dreaming the entire suicide attempt? And if he had, was he still dreaming now?  Newton slowly got to his feet, stumbled unsteadily and felt Jareth's firm grip on his arm.  
  
  
"No," Newton finally responded to Jareth's question, "I'm alright, thank you.. "  Jareth carefully let go of Newton's arm, standing back to look him over carefully.  
  
  
"You're not human," Jareth pointed out.  
  
  
Newton was taken aback by the assumption, how had it been so blatantly obvious to this man? Had his disguise torn somewhere? Was something showing from underneath?  Noting the sudden look of apprehension on the alien's delicate features, Jareth softened his tone once more.  
  
  
"Don't fret about it, Thomas," Jareth reassured the lightly trembling stranger, "neither am I."  
  
  
They both started as a loud clap of thunder suddenly shook the ground, Jareth gazed up at the darkening sky and then back down at Newton's thin, shivering body. He really did look quite pathetic, standing there with his hands awkwardly at his sides and unsure of where to be looking with his useless eyes.  
  
  
"Come along," Jareth gently took Newton's arm, "it'll do neither of us any good to get caught in the rain."  
  
  
Newton went to walk, but he felt a sudden shift of environment and his head swooned at the strange sensation. He somehow knew that he was suddenly no longer outdoors and he didn't pretend to know how that had happened. Jareth held his arm tighter as Newton's knees buckled under him, dizzied by the unusual mode of transport.  
  
  
"Perhaps you should rest," Jareth guided Newton over to an armchair.  
  
  
Newton sank down into it and sighed heavily, his eyes fluttering closed as he fainted. It was just too much too fast. Jareth felt somehow drawn to the broken, fragile creature now sleeping in his living room, he placed a warm blanket over Newton and watched as his trembling eventually ceased and his body relaxed. Jareth then carefully removed the sunshades and placed them back into Newton's pocket. Newton sighed but didn't awaken, so Jareth walked over to the window and stood by it, gazing out at the strange storm that had brought this unusual man into his realm.  
  
  
But how? And why?


	3. Did You Wish?

When Newton next opened his eyes, Jareth was still standing by the window and the storm had passed. He sat up and shifted into a more comfortable position, alerting Jareth to the fact that he'd woken.  
  
  
"How do you feel, Thomas?" Jareth asked quietly.  
  
  
"Better, thank you," Newton replied, turning his face towards the sound of Jareth's voice. Jareth pushed away from the wall and ventured closer to Newton, who sensed his presence and immediately stood up.  
  
  
"Easy there," Jareth reassured him, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
  
"Forgive me but I cannot believe you," Newton spoke gently.  
  
  
"Oh no?" Jareth inclined his head.  
  
  
Newton swallowed dryly and shook his head silently, he'd heard it so often before and it simply didn't ring true to his ears anymore. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest and stomach to reveal surgical scars. Jareth looked at them with mild interest, tentatively tracing along one of them with his fingertips. Newton shuddered at the sensation, as it brought back to him a memory he had long since drowned out with alcohol abuse.  
  
  
"I was awake the whole time," Newton explained, with a tremor in his voice.  
  
  
Jareth reached up to touch Newton's face, but he flinched at the last second and shied away. Jareth withdrew from Newton, curious but not assertively so.  
  
  
"Then I shall have to regain your trust, Thomas," Jareth said to him firmly.  
  
  
"I fail to see how," Newton responded lightly, "but you may try, if you feel that you must."  
  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked.  
  
  
"I could eat," Newton supposed, "do you have oatmeal, perhaps?"  
  
  
"I have anything you could possibly desire," Jareth spoke quietly, his gaze taking in Newton's delicate, androgynous figure.  
  
  
"Oatmeal.. and a soft boiled egg?" Newton ventured, doing his shirt buttons back up clumsily.  
  
  
Jareth lifted a brow, hesitated and then left the room to visit the kitchen.  
  
  
Newton lowered himself back down into the armchair, as he did not know the layout of this place, it'd be a while before he would become confident enough to move about freely.  
  
  
When Jareth returned with a silver tray, Newton tensed up as it was set down in front of him and then Jareth stood back to watch him silently. Newton's hands slid carefully over the tray, long, slender fingers seeking the utensils and Jareth was amazed at how deftly Newton was able to eat his breakfast without assistance.  
  
  
"Is this your natural form, Thomas?" Jareth asked. Newton pushed the silver tray aside, he had a lot of questions for Jareth but he supposed he would have his fair share of them to answer as well.  
  
  
"No," Newton replied simply. Jareth looked him over again, stepping back when Newton slowly got to his feet once more.  
  
  
"I feel lighter here," Newton furrowed his brow, his vacant eyes seeking Jareth's form. Jareth stepped closer and Newton was able to see his shadowy figure, but nothing more than that.  
  
  
"I have adjusted the gravity to suit the requirements of your body," Jareth explained.  
  
  
"We.. We're on a space ship?" Newton stammered. Jareth felt something pang within his chest at the sudden glimmer of hope that shone in Newton's eyes, a hungry wanting with a hint of desperation behind it.  
  
  
"What are you looking for, Thomas?" Jareth asked him. Newton flicked his blank gaze to the window, the single brightest point in the room and he walked carefully towards it.  
  
  
"A safe haven for my people," came Newton's soft reply, as he gazed out of the window, just staring straight out and not bothering to try and see anything in detail.  
  



	4. Sleep..

Jareth stayed back from the wistful stranger, sensing a deep pain within Newton that was laced with sadness and regret. Newton slowly turned towards Jareth, his expression imploring.  
  
  
"Would you please direct me to a hot shower?" Newton asked him, "if it's not too much trouble."  Jareth approached him and carefully took Newton's arm, feeling the shy alien tense up tightly.  
  
  
"This way," Jareth told him, leading the way to the nearest bathroom.  
  
  
Newton thanked him quietly and set about getting ready, Jareth leaned back against the wall and folded his arms, gazing intently at Newton's naked body. His gaze ran down over the unusually smooth, pale flesh, pausing to admire his perfectly sculpted ass. Newton half turned, twisting the taps so that the water began to soothe over his tired, aching body. His face upturned into the gushing streams of warmth, Newton felt his body relax and he smiled faintly at the gentle sensation. Jareth's gaze lingered upon Newton's frail form for a while longer, then he silently turned and gave Newton some privacy; but he did not go too far away.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Newton stepped out of the shower, reached for a towel and dried himself off. Putting his clothes back on, he felt a lot better and took a few uncertain steps out into the hallway. He ran his hands through his damp hair, slicking it back but it fluffed a little and hung about to frame his face beautifully. Jareth stood nearby, watching him without a word. Newton had excellent hearing, so he was aware of Jareth's presence despite the King's lack of movement and he turned towards Jareth hesitantly. Jareth slid a glass of water into Newton's hand, it fizzed and aroused Newton's suspicions but he drank it anyway. Jareth drew back from him, giving him some space as he downed the water quickly.  
  
  
"I must be a complete burden to you," Newton grumbled.  
  
  
"Not at all," Jareth extended his hospitality, "you are quite welcome to remain here as my guest, Thomas."  
  
  
"You are very generous," Newton replied, his gaze lowered, "thank you. Could I ask of you just one more favor?"  Jareth approached him slowly, noting the slight tremor in Newton's hands despite it not being cold.  
  
  
"What would you ask of me, Thomas?" Jareth tucked a lock of Newton's hair behind his ear, studying his vacant eyes intently and taking the glass carefully from his shaking hand.  
  
  
"C-Could you please direct me to a bed, please?" Newton stammered.  
  
  
"Of course," Jareth breathed quietly, "are you very tired, Thomas?"  
  
  
Newton sensed Jareth's closeness and nodded, holding out his arm. Jareth accepted it and gently led him along the hallway, pausing just in the doorway of a simple bedroom.  
  
  
"There's nothing on the floor," Jareth told Newton, letting go of his arm.  
  
  
Newton appreciated the all clear and wandered over to the bed, climbed in under the covers and sighed wearily, his eyes blinking slowly before finally closing. Jareth stared at him for a long time, then he left the room and shut the door so that Newton would not be disturbed. Jareth sent word for the best physician in the Underground to pay him a visit, determined to find a way to help Newton to regain a sense of trust. Perhaps if Newton could see, it might assist Jareth with the process of showing him that he meant no harm.


	5. The Gift

"So, what do you think?" Jareth asked softly in the dimness of Newton's bedroom, "can it be done?"  The Physician withdrew from carefully examining Newton's eyes, removing her glasses and sighing heavily.  
  
  
"It'll be difficult," she replied, "but I'm confident, how long is he out for?"  
  
  
"He won't wake for another twelve hours or more," Jareth replied.  
  
  
"Plenty of time," said the Physician, "I can have it done in ten."  
  
  
Jareth nodded but remained in the room with her, watching over the completely unaware patient and feeling tense as she slowly began to work on Newton's sensitive orbs.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Morning saw the room completely void of light, despite the sun shining at it's brightest that day. Newton's eyes flickered open as he slowly sat up, finding the shadowy figures of the room to be less vague this morning and he hesitantly lifted his hands up in front of his face. His breath shook as he realized each digit with perfect clarity, _what was going on here?_ He slowly turned his head, facing the darkest corner of the bedroom.  
  
  
"Do you like it?" Jareth's voice came softly from the shadowy area.  
  
  
"It?" Newton repeated uncertainly.  
  
  
"My gift, Thomas," Jareth explained, "do you like it?"  Newton slowly nodded, his eyes focusing as Jareth slowly emerged from the darkness.  
  
  
"Why?" Newton whispered, taking in Jareth's strangeness and finding him aesthetically pleasing to gaze upon.  
  
  
"Reasons," Jareth replied vaguely, "does it hurt?"  
  
  
"Not at all," Newton hadn't even thought of that but the Physician hadn't even left so much as a scar nor a bruise.  
  
  
Jareth stood beside the bed and studied Newton's eyes intently, until they turned shyly away from his intense gaze and so he sat upon the edge of the bed slowly.  
  
  
"How did you come to be here?" Jareth asked quietly.  
  
  
"I don't know," Newton replied. Jareth lightly touched Newton's chin, gently encouraging him to lift his gaze. They stared at one another for a moment, each of them sensing something familiar within the other.  
  
  
"I can pay you," Newton mumbled shyly, turning his face away once again.  
  
  
"I didn't ask for payment, Thomas," Jareth said firmly. Newton looked slowly back at him, puzzled.  
  
  
"Then how can I ever repay you?" Newton questioned his motives, "I have nothing more to offer."  
  
  
Jareth stared into Newton's wide, blue eyes, they were soft with an air of innocence that hid an underlying taint of past trauma. He licked his lips and withdrew, standing up and moving over to the window.  
  
  
"Do you not understand the concept of a _gift_ , Thomas?" Jareth asked, inching the shutters open just a little to allow some sunlight into the room.  
  
  
"I understand," Newton responded, squinting a little in the sudden brightness, "but logic dictates that.. "  
  
  
"Logic?" Jareth almost laughed, "must everything be logical, Thomas?"  
  
  
"Of course," Newton answered him matter-of-factly, "if something defies logic, it defies reason and without reason then.. "  Jareth silenced him by lifting a finger to his own lips.  
  
  
"Logic has no place in my realm, Thomas," Jareth explained carefully, "I think you'll find the rules here are very different than what you are used to."


	6. You Only Need To Ask

Newton carefully slipped out of the bed, it was a strange sensation to be able to see where he was going again, it would take some adjusting but he was very grateful to Jareth.  
  
  
"Did you just say, your realm?" Newton asked curiously, "I don't understand."  
  
  
Jareth turned towards him and gestured for Newton to come closer. Newton boldly approached the window and gazed out of it, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brilliance of the sunlit world outside. A soft gasp escaped his parted lips, the Labyrinth, spread out before him in all her wonder and beauty, simply captivated the stunned alien.  
  
  
"Oh.. Jareth.. " Newton breathed softly, "it.. it's.. "  He was lost for words, he'd never seen anything like it before in his life. Jareth leaned closer to Newton, placing his hand gently upon Newton's thin shoulder.  
  
  
"You can ask for anything, Thomas," Jareth whispered close to Newton's ear, "I cannot refuse you.. "  Newton turned his head, Jareth's face was so close their noses almost touched.  
  
  
"Cannot?" Newton asked him with a quiver in his voice, "or will not?"  
  
  
"What does it matter?" Jareth responded heatedly, his lips now moving against Newton's suddenly hot, red cheek.  
  
  
"Save them," Newton whispered, his body trembling with hope and excitement that seemed to stem from his loins, which confused him to no end. Jareth drew back from Newton, unsure of the context of his wish.  
  
  
"Save whom?" Jareth asked him, "your people?"  
  
  
"Yes," Newton turned towards him, "could you, though?"  Jareth looked at him with a superior glint in his eyes.  
  
  
"I can do anything your little heart desires, Thomas.. " Jareth responded firmly, "I have immense power right at my fingertips.. All you need to do is ask."  
  
  
"And in return?" Newton wondered aloud. Jareth locked eyes with Newton, sending thrills of confusing excitement through his now well rested body.  
  
  
"I am very much alone these days, Thomas," Jareth reached out and traced along Newton's collarbone, "I would only ask that you stay.. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
  
Newton faltered, if Jareth did indeed possess the power to save his planet, then he would gladly sacrifice his ever seeing it again.  
  
  
"I accept," Newton lowered his head, swallowing a lump in his throat but was it relief or nerves?  Jareth stepped closer to Newton.  
  
  
"Consider it done," he said softly, then he turned and left the room.  
  
  
Newton stood motionless for what felt like hours, but was only a few moments and he turned to gaze out of the window once more. If he could never go home, how would he ever be truly certain if Jareth had kept his word?


	7. Dreaming My Life

Newton ventured out of the bedroom, looking left and right before turning right and heading down a flight of stairs he found shortly afterwards. It led him into the throne room, where he stood staring around at the mass of strange, ugly little creatures running amok in there. He was hesitant to alert them to his presence, so he backed slowly out of the doorway and turned to head in another direction.  
  
  
Exploring was something Newton found strangely calming and yet so very exciting all at once. Everything was new and strange, all that he thought he knew was suddenly turned upside down and on it's head, things were so unusual here and it sent a thrill down his spine that made him smile faintly. He hadn't truly smiled in a long time, it wasn't even a natural reaction for him, it was a learned habit that he had gotten used to doing. It never really looked warm or friendly, it always came across as forced or uneasy but he hadn't been able to practice in front of a mirror for quite a while now.  
  
  
Newton came across two massive doors and he pushed upon them gently, surprised to find just how easily they opened out into the room. His eyes grew wider, for what an exquisite room it was! He felt suddenly shy as Jareth appeared in the middle of the room and soft music began to fill in the silence, it was so elegantly decorated it could have been used for holding a ball or a wedding in.  
  
  
"Finding your way around?" Jareth ventured.  
  
  
"Yes," Newton replied, gazing upon his sequined jacket and noting the flecks of glitter upon his cheeks and lips curiously.  
  
  
"Do you dance, Thomas?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"I'm afraid not," Newton answered him, blushing lightly, "I never learned how."  Jareth smiled at him invitingly and held out his hand, so Newton timidly stepped forwards and accepted it gently.  
  
  
"Shall I teach you then?" Jareth suggested. Newton lifted his gaze as Jareth's other hand slipped around his tiny waist, resting there harmlessly.  
  
  
"You mentioned you are not human," Newton spoke as Jareth showed him where to rest his hands, "so, what are you?" Jareth pulled him forwards and Newton blushed as he stumbled, their bodies brushing against one another briefly.  
  
  
"What do you think I am, Thomas?" Jareth responded casually, guiding him slowly and gracefully across the floor. Newton lowered his gaze, lifting them again to stare wide eyed into Jareth's intense stare.  
  
  
"A dream," Newton replied softly. Jareth smiled faintly.  
  
  
"Are you dreaming, Thomas?" Jareth asked quietly.  
  
  
"I believe so," Newton answered him gently. Jareth carefully turned them around, now moving across the floor a little faster as the music grew slightly louder.  
  
  
"Then why the inhibition?" Jareth prompted him, "why the anxiety? Surely if this is all a dream, then you cannot get hurt.. "  Newton stared back at him silently for a moment as Jareth appealed to his logic, for it made more sense to Newton when he was approached that way.  
  
  
"I sense a lot of power in you," Newton changed the subject, "such feats that you perform are not.. "  
  
  
"Possible?" Jareth inclined his head. Newton nodded slowly and Jareth withdrew from him, the dance lesson was over.  
  
  
"How can you deny your own eyes, Thomas?" Jareth questioned him, "I have given you the gift of sight, I have saved your world from certain death, yet you still deny that I even exist?"  Newton hadn't meant to offend him and so he hesitated to ask for proof that the latter had indeed been done.  
  
  
"What will it take for you to believe in me, Thomas?" Jareth spoke again. Newton was still as Jareth lifted his hand to touch and play curiously with Newton's hair, as if he'd never seen the likes of it before.  
  
  
"Such a beautiful form you have chosen," Jareth's voice was barely above a whisper now. Newton looked at him strangely, not quite following.  
  
  
"What else can you do?" Newton pulled back uncertainly. Jareth lowered his hand, a brief expression of exasperation crossing his features.  
  
  
"I can do anything you wish," Jareth answered him. Newton had heard this response before, but it was a vague answer and he needed something a little more tangible.  
  
  
"Would you perhaps show me, then?" Newton urged him.  
  
  
"How old are you, Thomas?" Jareth questioned him back.  
  
  
"But.. Why?" Newton faltered, not understanding the sudden shift in conversation.  
  
  
"Because you're behaving like a child," Jareth scolded him, "stop questioning me and just do as I say.. "  Newton lowered his gaze, asking questions was the perfect way for him to learn things, what could he learn if he just had to go along with everything he heard?  
  
  
"I daresay I am much older than yourself," Newton lifted his blue eyes to Jareth's once more. Jareth folded his arms across his chest.  
  
  
"You do amuse me, Thomas," Jareth smiled at him wickedly, "how old do you think I am?"  Newton looked at him carefully, his mind working quickly to make an assumption.  
  
  
"Forty?" Newton estimated, "perhaps thirty five.. "  Jareth laughed and Newton startled at the suddenness of the sound.  
  
  
"My dear Thomas," Jareth cupped Newton's face with one hand, letting it linger for a moment before drawing it back once more, " _we_ can live for thousands of years.. "  Newton paled.  
  
  
"But that's not possible," Newton slowly shook his head, "nobody can live for so long.. "  Jareth looked at him disappointedly.  
  
  
"Look at where you are," Jareth spoke firmly, "anything is possible here, Thomas.. " Newton pursed his lips, Jareth's words only fuelled his belief that he was indeed dreaming. Perhaps he was comatose, after having taken that leap into the ocean..  
  
  
"Are you really real?" Newton stepped closer to Jareth and touched his face carefully, Jareth grasped his wrist and hauled him up against his body. Newton was surprised and pulled away, Jareth let him go and stood back, watching him amusedly.  
  
  
"Tell me how your mind could come up with such impossible things," Jareth taunted him.  
  
  
"The mind is a strange and fascinating force," Newton replied quickly, backing away as Jareth began to stalk towards him.  
  



	8. Wanting

Jareth stopped mere inches from Newton, suddenly the scenery changed and Newton felt dizzy again for a moment. They were outside, in the Labyrinth. Newton gazed around at the strange plants and odd creatures that scurried about, he stared in disbelief at the little winged people who flew around the vines that clung to the walls and he marveled at the vastness of Labyrinth herself.  
  
  
"It.. It's so big.. " Newton murmured, feeling quite small standing there in the middle of such an expanse. Jareth leaned in close to Newton's ear.  
  
  
"It's bigger than you think," Jareth said breathily, causing Newton to feel his face grow hot suddenly.  
  
  
"May I see?" Newton turned to Jareth, his eyes big and questioning.  
  
  
Jareth paused, sensing Newton was talking about the Labyrinth and not following him, again. Newton staggered as they shifted to another place, his head swooning at the speed of Jareth's movements. They now stood upon a hill, so Newton stared out over the Labyrinth and took it all in carefully. He took note of the maze in particular, especially the way it never remained the same for any length of time, it kept changing right before his eyes, defying all sense of logic and hurting his head. Newton had to turn away, Jareth looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"Overwhelmed?" Jareth asked shortly.  
  
  
"I think I am, yes," Newton replied tiredly.  
  
  
"Do you believe me now, Thomas?" Jareth lowered his voice. Newton sighed and relaxed his shoulders, nodding slowly in defeat.  
  
  
"I do believe you," Newton admitted, "thank you."  
  
  
"For what?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"For saving them," Newton looked up at him again, "I tried for years and went through such Hell, Jareth.. "  Jareth coaxed the trembling creature into his embrace, holding Newton's slender form tightly against his own.  
  
  
"Shhh... " Jareth quelled the sudden urge within Newton to throw himself into despair, "you've been through Hell, that part of your life is over.. Now, let me show you what Heaven is like.. "  
  
  
Newton drew back slowly, their eyes met and Jareth leaned in, kissing him softly on the mouth. Newton's eyes flickered closed for a moment, enjoying the tenderness of the action itself but not quite understanding what it was meant for. As they drew apart, Newton searched Jareth's eyes with his own.  
  
  
"Your heart is broken, Jareth," Newton informed him.  
  
  
"So is yours, Thomas," Jareth replied quietly. They stared at one another silently for a long moment, just letting that information sink in.  
  
  
*  
  
  
A short while later, Jareth and Newton sat in the grass and gazed out across a large lake. Jareth was watching Newton, who was always fascinated by large bodies of water. Newton suddenly scrambled backwards in fright, half hiding behind Jareth as a woman appeared from under the water. She broke the perfect, mirror-like stillness of the lake's surface and smiled up into the sunlight. Water began to bead upon her bare breasts, glinting in the light and Jareth's gaze darkened in appreciation.  
  
  
Newton simply stared in wide eyed shock, where had she come from? What was she doing out there? How long had she been underwater for?  
  
  
Just as quickly as the woman appeared, she dived back down and vanished, her fish-like tail splashing as she did so. Newton put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, this place was so impossible and without any form of logic, it was as though everything he thought he knew was a lie.  
  
  
"You've had quite the overwhelming experience, Thomas," Jareth noted, "..and it's not over yet, but perhaps it is time to call it a day."  
  
  
Newton didn't protest and let Jareth put him to bed, he lay awake for hours because his kind did not require a lot of sleep and eventually allowed himself to snooze a little, if just to let his mind recover from it's shock. Jareth sat up in the window of Newton's bedroom, gazing out at the stars as they began to fleck and glitter in the nighttime sky. Newton's behavior suggested he was either sexually clueless or playing hard to get, which frustrated Jareth and yet fascinated and intrigued him at the same time.  
  
  
He looked over at the resting form of Newton, catching a glint of light which told him that Newton was staring right back at him in the darkness of the bedroom.  
  
  
"Say something vulgar for me, Thomas," Jareth spoke wistfully, gazing at him steadily.  
  
  
Newton was silent and still for a moment and after a while, he blinked and shifted slightly under the covers. Jareth waited impatiently, needing to hear something dirty or even downright slutty tumble from those delicate lips. Everything Newton said was so sensible and proper, logical and calculating, it was starting to get on his nerves a little. Jareth had been flirting with him to no avail, causing the King to wonder if perhaps the lights were on downstairs but nobody was home because they were all up in that overworked mind instead.  
  
  
"I think that with the amount of resources you posses, it is a shame you don't help more dying worlds," Newton spoke softly, his voice breaking the silence now. Jareth sighed and turned his gaze back out to the starlit sky, leaning his head back against the wall.  
  
  
"Are you asexual, Thomas?" Jareth ventured. There was a long silence.  
  
  
"I beg your pardon?" came Newton's response at last, "I am Anthean.. if that's what you're asking?" Jareth clawed at the stone window frame with his nails.  
  
  
"Forget it," Jareth waved it away, he had his answer, "I just.. Oh, nevermind.. "


	9. Through Your Eyes

Newton slowly sat up and got out of bed, walking over to the window and looking out of it.  
  
  
"Can't you sleep?" Jareth enquired.   
  
  
"I don't need it," Newton replied, "at least, not often."   
  
  
"I see," Jareth spoke quietly, "what are you looking at, Thomas?"    
  
  
"The city," Newton answered shortly.   
  
  
"Perhaps I could show you something a little more.. entertaining?" Jareth suggested. Newton turned his gaze towards Jareth, pursing his lips firmly.   
  
  
"Alright," Newton agreed, "but.. could we just walk this time?"  Jareth inclined his head but nodded.  
  
  
"Very well," Jareth stood up from the window pane, "though I cannot think of a less interesting mode of transport."  
  
  
Newton smiled at him appreciatively, following the King downstairs and out of the castle. Jareth took him through the courtyard, where Newton stopped to admire the strange, exotic flowers of the courtyard gardens. He knelt down and touched their petals, stroked their leaves and breathed in the various scents. He marveled at the different colors and Jareth grabbed his arm when he got too close to one that tried to take a bite out of Newton.   
  
  
"You'd best not try to smell that one," Jareth warned him.   
  
  
"Perhaps we should move on," Newton spoke nervously, eyeing the now closed 'mouth' of the plant in question.  
  
  
Jareth showed Newton through the Goblin City, it was still dark so the market wasn't bustling with people yet and Newton simply gazed around silently as he followed Jareth out of the city gates. They ventured into a sparse forest, where Jareth led Newton to a small waterfall that tumbled into a deep pool. Here they sat and Newton watched in amazement, as tiny, glowing creatures flitted about and danced upon the surface of the water as if it were iced over. Jareth watched Newton's face as it lit up with curiosity and fascination, laughing quietly when Newton tried to reach out and touch one that had flown up to get a closer look at him and it vanished with a small popping sound.   
  
  
"Your world is so.. " Newton spoke softly, unable to find the right words.  
  
  
"Magical?" Jareth ventured.   
  
  
"But of course, there's no such thing as.. " Newton began, suddenly trailing off into silence.    
  
  
"Something brought you here, Thomas," Jareth said to him firmly, "what is the last thing you remember before-.. "    
  
  
"I don't remember anything," Newton spoke quickly. Jareth furrowed his brow, what was he hiding?    
  
  
He reached out his hand towards the pool, Newton watched with wide eyes as one of the little glowing creatures flew over and landed in Jareth's palm. Jareth brought his hand in closer so that Newton could get a good look at it, the creature was almost human in appearance but with quite obvious differences. It had four, transparent wings, bright yellow skin that glowed in the dark like fireflies and orange eyes that flickered like candlelight.  
  
  
"Hold out your hand," Jareth whispered softly.   
  
  
Newton lifted his gaze in mute questioning, so Jareth nodded to him and encouraged him to hold out his palm. Newton carefully did so and the little creature flitted over to him, landing delicately into his hand. Newton smiled broadly, a soft gasp escaping his parted lips as he watched the tiny creature curtsey at him politely. As Newton could not take his gaze from the incredible sight before his eyes, Jareth sat back and watched him with a faint smile.   
  
  
"She's dancing, Jareth!" Newton exclaimed, an expression of amusement and wonder on his normally too-serious features.   
  
  
"Perhaps she likes you?" Jareth replied with a smirk. Newton watched as the creature flew off to join her friends, turning his attention back to Jareth.   
  
  
"How could she?" Newton wondered, "we're not the same."    
  
  
"Love is blind, Thomas," Jareth told him quietly, "it knows no boundaries."  


	10. Intoxicate Me

"I wouldn't know," Newton returned his gaze to the glowing creatures as they skated over the water's surface with their bare feet.  
  
  
"Have you never felt so strongly about another person?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"I have a wife," Newton answered him carefully, "two children. I care for them deeply, of course."  Jareth averted his gaze from Newton, who glanced at him and noted the pinkness flushing to the King's cheeks.   
  
  
"Have I upset you, Jareth?" Newton asked him.  
  
  
"I didn't know you were married," Jareth replied, regretting his behavior towards Newton now.  
  
  
"I don't suppose it means much anymore," Newton slowly turned his gaze upwards to the stars, but failed to recognize any of the constellations from here, "I am dead to them."    
  
  
Jareth looked over at him and shifted closer, putting his arm around Newton's shoulders. Newton hesitantly rested his head on Jareth's shoulder, closing his eyes when Jareth leaned down and rested his own head onto Newton's.  
  
  
"Jareth?" Newton opened his eyes and Jareth drew back to look at him. Newton lifted his head and turned his gaze to meet with Jareth's.   
  
  
"Who was she?" Newton asked softly.   
  
  
Jareth withdrew from Newton, shifting and standing to his feet. Newton stared up at him and waited, but Jareth wasn't ready to answer him right now. Newton slowly got up and awkwardly gazed out over the water, sensing that he had somehow opened a raw wound.  
  
  
"We make quite the pair," Newton remarked quietly.   
  
  
Jareth looked at him and couldn't help but feel amused by the comment, because Newton's expression was so serious in that moment, like he was stating a well known fact.  
  
  
"Do we, Thomas?" Jareth asked him, carefully slipping his hand into Newton's and squeezing it gently.  
  
  
Newton slowly curled his fingers around Jareth's, accepting the gesture. He'd seen people do this on television, it only happened between people who were friendly with one another, so he didn't view it as a threat. Jareth pulled Newton's arm and encouraged him to come along, so Newton followed him out of the forest and glanced up to notice that the day was dawning. Newton slowed his pace to watch a large spider slowly make it's way back into the treetops, fascinated that it was almost bigger than himself and Jareth tugged at his arm to get him away from the venomous creature.  
  
  
"Can I touch it?" Newton asked, as Jareth led him away and he glanced over his shoulder at the tree.   
  
  
"I wouldn't advise it," Jareth responded firmly.   
  
  
"Will it bite me?" Newton turned back to Jareth and kept walking.   
  
  
"Of course it will bite you!" Jareth said sharply, "it's a spider!"   
  
  
"Oh.. " Newton blushed, "so not everything is so different here?"   
  
  
"It won't kill you," Jareth elaborated.  
  
  
"What will happen?" Newton puzzled.  
  
  
"Likely you will get quite ill," Jareth told him, "feverish.. "  Newton looked up as Jareth stopped walking and stared back at him.   
  
  
"Feverish?" Newton repeated softly.  
  
  
"Hmm.. " Jareth nodded slightly, tracing Newton's jawline with one fingertip softly, "do you drink wine, Thomas?"    
  
  
"I prefer gin," Newton responded automatically. 


	11. Misunderstood Intentions

Jareth led Newton back to the castle and took him up to the tallest point, where they stepped out onto a balcony and Newton could stare out in amazement at the lands surrounding the Labyrinth. The castle was surrounded by long, pointed, jagged rocks that served the kind of purpose that Newton could only try to imagine. Jareth handed him a glass of gin and Newton accepted it gratefully, holding the cold glass like an old friend.  
  
  
"Will you show me around again later?" Newton asked, taking a mouthful of the familiar drink that calmed his tension almost immediately. Jareth stood behind him, his hands around Newton's waist and his mouth close to Newton's ear.   
  
  
"Yes," Jareth spoke quietly, his breath tickling Newton's sensitive skin and making him almost giggle as he startled slightly. Newton downed the rest of his gin and relaxed back into Jareth's embrace, vaguely aware that the glass had somehow refilled itself but not questioning it, despite the fact that it unnerved him somewhat.   
  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk, Jareth?" Newton asked, taking another mouthful slowly, "it takes quite a lot, you know."    
  
  
"Mmm.. " Jareth hummed in response, "I think you'll find the alcohol here a little stronger than what you are used to."   
  
  
"Oh?" Newton set down his glass warily.   
  
  
"Yes," Jareth reached over and picked up the glass, drinking deeply from it as Newton turned to face him curiously. Jareth then gazed into Newton's eyes and gave him a crooked smile, passing him the glass back.   
  
  
"Human alcohol is a lot like a swan, Thomas," Jareth said hazily.   
  
  
"How so?" Newton asked, drinking again and finding that it really was going straight to his head.  
  
  
"It's close to water.. " Jareth said quietly.   
  
  
Newton sputtered, almost choking on his mouthful but he wasn't sure why he found that remark so damned amusing. Jareth laughed gently, snaking his arms around Thomas and pulling him up against his body. Newton didn't resist this time and instead, set down the glass and returned Jareth's embrace with his own. He'd seen this gesture on the television as well, more often than the hand holding thing, so he was vaguely, yet comfortably familiar with it.   
  
  
"What do you feel like doing now, Thomas?" Jareth asked suggestively, his breathing slightly heavier than it had been before. Newton's half closed eyes gazed up into Jareth's heated stare.   
  
  
"I feel.. " Newton hesitated, licking his dry lips briefly and catching Jareth's eye, making his heart race, "I feel like taking another look around the city."    
  
  
Jareth faltered, unsure if he'd just heard that correctly. Newton withdrew from the embrace, curious to explore his surroundings during daylight hours.   
  
  
"You know where to find me," Jareth told him breathlessly, staring out over his Labyrinth in bewilderment. Newton gave him a gentle nod of his head and then walked back into the castle, making his way alone out into the Goblin City.  
  
  



	12. To Whom Do You Belong?

Jareth was not going to let anything happen to Newton, so he sat upon his throne and gazed into a crystal to watch over him as he explored the city.    
  
  
*    
  
  
The city was abuzz with activity, as it generally was on most days, when there were no Runners trying to solve the Labyrinth. There were so many different kinds of people browsing the stalls or trying to sell their wares, Newton had to put on his shades to ensure he did not offend any of them with his staring. He had never seen such creatures as these in his life, it shattered the very concept of reality for him and forced a new perspective into his mind that he found difficult to accept at first. He wandered over to a stall and touched the strange gems that were on display, picking them up and examining them in his hands.  
  
  
"Only five gold pieces!" shrieked the vendor, "you buy?"  Newton looked at him and tried to ignore the long beak that was now pointed in his direction.   
  
  
"I-I can write you a cheque.. " Newton replied nervously.  
  
  
"Eh? What's that then?" the bird-like creature asked. Newton set down the gemstone and took out his cheque book, showing it to the creature.  
  
  
"Bits of paper?" it spoke in a shrill tone that was most displeasing to Newton's sensitive ears, "where d'you come from, stranger?"  It eyed Newton warily, looking him up and down with beady, black eyes.   
  
  
"Oh, just over there," Newton gestured back to the castle. The bird-like creature withdrew, suddenly not so outgoing.  
  
  
"I didn't realize," it said gently, "take all you want."   
  
  
Newton was very surprised at his generosity, he thanked the creature quietly but only took that one gemstone and wandered off to see the other stalls. He was feeling a little dizzy but enjoying the array of colors, sights and sounds of the market. There were aromatic smells coming from several different food stalls and the people were simply mind boggling in their diversity. It was almost too much for him, as he leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes briefly.   
  
  
"Watch it!" came a voice that made Newton jump away from the wall in shock. He glanced down to see a wrinkled, old man that barely came up to his hips.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Newton apologized quickly, "I-I didn't see you."    
  
  
"Hmph!" the little, old man sized him up, "never seen you before.. "    
  
  
"Oh, I'm Thomas," he introduced himself, "Thomas Newton.. "    
  
  
"Hoggle," the old man replied, "where are you from anyways?"    
  
  
"Just over there," Newton again gestured to Jareth's castle and Hoggle shrank back from him nervously.  
  
  
"You're not the first person to react that way," Newton mused, "what is it all about?"    
  
  
"Eh, if you're really from there," Hoggle replied, "then you belong to Jareth and he's very possessive. I can't be seen talking to you, good day!" Hoggle rushed off as fast as his limp could take him, leaving Newton standing there, staring after him with an arched brow.   
  
  
"But.. " Newton took a step back and noticed people avoiding him, so he turned and met face to face with Jareth himself. Newton looked innocently up into Jareth's eyes, not quite understanding what the Dwarf had meant.  
  
  
"Do I really belong to you then, Jareth?" Newton questioned him.   
  
  
"You are above talking to such creatures, Thomas," Jareth avoided the question, trying to determine the level of haziness of Newton's puzzled gaze, "come back to the castle and dine with me."  
  
  
"I like it here," Newton responded firmly. Jareth took him by the arm and pulled him closer, people passing by avoided looking at them and kept their heads down fearfully, walking a bit faster to get away from the quickly escalating situation.  
  
  
"I said _come!"_ Jareth demanded.   
  
  
Newton looked at him with such fear that Jareth let go of his arm and let him back away, immediately apologetic but Newton was already walking away. Jareth watched him vanish into the crowd, turning and disappearing back to his castle with a silent snarl upon his face.    
  
  
Newton walked around into a sort of alley and sank down to the ground, leaning against the wall and hugging his knees to his chest. He felt afraid and lost, this was not home and it could never feel as such. It was too extraordinary, he couldn't settle down or feel comfortable here and now Jareth had shouted at him, leaving his nerves shattered.   
  
  
"Are you following me?" Hoggle's voice startled the close to tears alien and Newton looked up to see the Dwarf over by a trash can.  
  
  
"Sorry?" Newton puzzled, his voice almost trembling. Hoggle's expression softened and he hobbled over to Newton, looking at him curiously.   
  
  
"You're not from around here, are ya?" Hoggle asked knowingly. Newton shook his head slowly, no.   
  
  
"I figured as much," Hoggle looked pleased with himself, "what're you doing down here anyway?"   
  
  
"I just wanted to see the city," Newton answered him lightly, "I haven't been able to see for so long, I.. I just wanted to look around."  Newton gazed down at the bag in Hoggle's hand, it contained various items of trash he'd found in the can just behind him.  
  
  
"Do you collect rubbish?" Newton asked with interest, "how eco friendly of you.. "  Hoggle was torn between denying his items were rubbish and accepting the compliment from this peculiar, yet oddly handsome stranger.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Newton ventured when Hoggle failed to speak for a long moment.  
  
  
"Eh? Yeah.. " Hoggle replied at last, "I ain't used ta kindness is all."  Newton found that incredibly sad, for who would like to live in a world without kindness?    
  
  
"I'd like to be friends with you, Hoggle," Newton admitted with a half smile.   
  
  
Hoggle lowered his head, turning away from Newton because the last pretty friend he'd made had only gotten him into strife with Jareth. It was fine for her because she got to go home, Hoggle was stuck here and now worse off than he'd been before she arrived.   
  
  
"Have I offended you?" Newton asked.   
  
  
"Aw, no.. " Hoggle replied downheartedly, "I used to be employed as pest control around the Labyrinth.. Then I made friends with one of Jareth's 'interests' and now I don't even have a home, let alone a paying job. I'm sorry, Thomas.. We can't be friends."  Hoggle really liked Newton, he was quite possibly the only person to have gotten his name right the first time he'd said it.   
  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way," Newton said softly, as Hoggle started to limp away.  
  
  
"Yeah," Hoggle mumbled as he took one last glance back at the beautiful thing in the alleyway, "so am I."    
  



	13. I Can't Resist

Newton slowly got to his feet and tried to stop his dizziness from distracting him, eventually making his way out of the city and back to the place where he'd seen the glowing creatures last night. He was disappointed to find that they were no longer flitting about the water's surface, then he looked around to find Jareth standing a short distance away from him.   
  
  
"Hello," Newton greeted him softly. Jareth slowly walked over to Newton, who lowered his head shyly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Newton apologized.  
  
  
"For what, Thomas?" Jareth responded quietly.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Newton furrowed his brow, "I must have done something wrong to have made you shout at me."    
  
  
Jareth slowly removed Newton's shades from his eyes, folding them up and placing them carefully back into his pocket. Newton ventured to look into Jareth's eyes, they were as intense as ever and it made him swallow dryly.   
  
  
"I should not have raised my voice at you, Thomas," Jareth reassured him.   
  
  
"Then why-.. " Newton started to ask, silenced by Jareth's lips pressing softly to his own once more.   
  
  
Newton became very still, but the kiss was not brief this time. Jareth coaxed him to part his lips and Newton felt the strange, unsettling sensation of Jareth's tongue massaging his own. It made him feel warm and unusually excited, he'd never really quite felt an erection such as this before and it intrigued him. Jareth was not unaware of the reaction Newton's body was having to his advances, but it was not the body's place to tell him what Newton would be agreeable to. He withdrew from the sensual kiss and touched Newton's face, trying to ignore the light flinch as his fingers ventured a little too close to Newton's eyes.  
  
  
"I'd like to make love with you, Thomas," Jareth breathed quietly, done with being vague as it seemed that Newton was more prone to literal thinking and needed to be told directly, rather than hinted at.   
  
  
Newton stared back at him, his cheeks aflame and his breath quickening as he gulped and nodded slowly. Jareth drew him in close, leaning in to kiss Newton deeply once more as they teleported to Jareth's bedroom. Newton's head hurt, the room was spinning wildly and he thought that he might faint. Jareth handed him a glass of water, which Newton accepted and drank slowly.   
  
  
"Have you ever had sex in this form, Thomas?" Jareth asked of his human flesh.  
  
  
"No," Newton replied, setting down his glass, "you.. you're going to have to show me how."   
  
  
Jareth beckoned him closer and Newton approached him shyly, then Jareth took him by the wrist and led him into a very lavish bathroom. There was a large, deep hot tub that was already filled with water. Newton looked at Jareth with a silent expression of confusion, so Jareth closed the door and took off his clothes, then he got into the tub and gazed back at Newton.  
  
  
"Oh.. " Newton realized what was expected of him and he was soon unclothed and sitting with Jareth in the hot tub. Jareth put his arm around Newton and they embraced, kissing heatedly and slowly becoming mutually aroused.  
  
  



	14. Softly

Newton felt Jareth's hand slip down into the water as they were making out, Jareth searched under the water blindly for the sponge and used it to wash Newton's back. Newton sighed into Jareth's mouth, the gentle motion catching him by surprise after so much pain and suffering. Jareth slightly turned away, breaking the kiss and gazing up at Newton's closed eyes. He was humming softly, eventually lowering his forehead to Jareth's shoulder and moaning as Jareth lowered the sponge. It was right between Newton's thighs, doing things to him he'd never experienced before.  
  
  
Without the human flesh on, Newton had no genitalia, no navel, no nipples.. So it was a very new experience for him and he was suddenly shocked, his eyes flew wide open and he groaned into a quick release, the sensation riveting his senses and rocking his body as Jareth continued stroking his cock with the sponge gently and slowly.  
  
  
"Thomas," Jareth breathed, tilting back his head as Newton's lips met with his own once more, _"mmm.. "_    
  
  
Newton was breathing heavily, thrusting his hips carefully and causing more friction between his cock and the soft sponge. His head felt fuzzy and his loins felt so hot, as the sponge was now replaced by Jareth's hand.  
  
  
_"Ahh!"_ Newton gasped and came a second time, unused to such sexual sensations and he blushed profusely as his body shook hard.  
  
  
"Shhh... " Jareth hushed against his neck, sensing Newton's increasing anxiety.  
  
  
"It-It keeps hap-happening," Newton stammered, _"oohh... "_  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Jareth hummed as he kissed Newton's groaning lips, "it's perfectly normal, being your first time.. " Newton twisted around and cuddled up to Jareth, feeling somehow spent and Jareth kissed and sucked at his collarbone.  
  
  
"Do you like that, Thomas?" Jareth murmured against his heated flesh.  
  
  
_"Unh.. "_ Newton closed his eyes and ran his fingers over Jareth's back, blushing profusely, "I-I like it, Jareth.. "   
  
  
"Come, Thomas.. " Jareth coaxed him gently, "straddle my chest.. "   
  
  
He lay back and Newton bashfully did as he was told, Jareth held Newton's ass and brought his semi erect cock into his mouth. Newton hissed and moaned, lasting all of perhaps five minutes this time as Jareth sucked and licked at his hardening cock.  
  
  
_"Huhh!"_ Newton jolted and shook, coming for a third time and feeling quite drained, as if he'd been working all day and night, "I feel so.. so weak.. "   
  
  
He gazed down at Jareth, who slowly opened his mouth and Newton's breath shook audibly at the sight of his cum on Jareth's tongue before Jareth closed his mouth and smiled wickedly back at him, swallowing slowly. Newton slid down into the water, looking nervous, but Jareth cooed softly at him and soon had him making out again. Newton felt Jareth's fingers curl around his wrist, encouraging him to touch and explore. Newton got the idea quickly, setting about running his soft fingertips over Jareth's wet, glistening body.  
  
  
"Yess, _uhh.. "_ Jareth moaned into the kiss, exciting Newton, "so soft.. "   
  
  
Newton teased Jareth's nipples, curious about the strange buds and what purpose they might serve. Jareth kissed more passionately, sensitive to Newton's touch and eager for release himself. Newton tasted something strange in Jareth's mouth, it made him feel very excited and aroused but he didn't know it was his own cum he could taste on Jareth's massaging tongue. Newton's fingers trailed lightly down over Jareth's stomach, his cheeks suddenly aflame as he reached down and grasped Jareth's throbbing cock. Jareth thrust his hips involuntarily, he was usually very much in control of his body but Newton's soft touch sent shockwaves through his system that he couldn't even begin to describe.  
  
  
"Like this, Jareth?" Newton whispered, as Jareth had broken the kiss now to stare heatedly into Newton's wide, searching blue eyes. Newton was stroking Jareth's cock with his fingers, slowly taking it into his palm and rubbing along the incredibly hot shaft.  
  
  
"Exactly like that, Thomas.. " Jareth breathed back, shutting his eyes tightly, breathing audibly and clenching his teeth.  
  
  
"It feels like something explodes, Jareth," Newton spoke softly. Jareth drew Newton's lips close to his ear, wanting to feel that soft breath tickle his heated flesh as he said those dirty things to him.  
  
  
_"Yess.. "_ Jareth hissed through clenched teeth, arching his back as Newton sped up his stroking and fondling.   
  
  
"It feels like I have no control," Newton spoke against Jareth's ear, Jareth's hand at the back of his head firmly.  
  
  
_"Ohh, uhh!"_ Jareth felt the buildup and his body shook, his bottom lip quivering as he tried desperately not to release yet.  
  
  
"Jareth," Newton whispered quietly, "are we making love now, Jareth?"   
  
  
_"Oohh, no.. "_ Jareth shuddered and thrust his hips once more.  
  
  
Newton's hand squeezed over the head of Jareth's cock and it released silently into the water, groans escaping Jareth's clenched jaws as he climaxed haplessly. Newton watched Jareth as he came down slowly from his sudden high, breathing heavily and humming softly.  
  
  
"I like that part best," Newton said softly.  
  
  
"Which part, Thomas?" Jareth asked, looking into Newton's eyes once again.  
  
  
"The part where it feels like time has stopped for a moment," Newton replied, "it's the most incredible rush, Jareth and I'd like to do it again.. "   
  
  
"Already?" Jareth asked him. Newton gave him a short nod and Jareth pulled Newton closer. They cuddled in the tub for a while, their breath evening out as they settled themselves down.  
  
  
"Now?" asked Newton and Jareth laughed quietly at his eager expression.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ you're such a hot, little _slut_ , Thomas.. " Jareth breathed, venturing to kiss Newton's lips and found them instantly parting.  
  
  
Newton didn't know what that meant, so he said nothing as his tongue probed into Jareth's mouth, trying to encourage him to make love with him. If it was anything like whatever they'd just been doing, Newton was certain he wasn't ever going to want it to stop.


	15. Slowly

Jareth encouraged Newton to get out of the tub with him, picking up towels and carefully drying each other off while kissing and softly fondling one another. He then took Newton by the hand and led him to his bedroom, it felt strange to Newton that they were walking around completely nude but Jareth thought nothing of it and so Newton simply blushed and kept his gaze averted from any goblins who might pass by.  
  
  
"We're not doing this in the tub?" Newton asked, as Jareth closed the door.  
  
  
"The bed is more traditional, Thomas," Jareth told him.  
  
  
"I liked the water," Newton almost pouted and Jareth smiled at him.  
  
  
"I need you to be comfortable," Jareth explained. Newton tensed up suddenly.  
  
  
"Is it going to hurt, Jareth?" Newton asked him.  
  
  
"Ordinarily it might, I suppose," Jareth responded thoughtfully, "but I sense some precautions will need to be in place with you."  Newton gazed back at him as Jareth looked him over, his face growing hot.  
  
  
"Precautions?" Newton prompted.  
  
  
"Hm? Oh.. " Jareth snapped out of his thoughts, "magic, Thomas.. Don't worry."  Newton was very curious about Jareth's magic.  
  
  
"What is your source of power, Jareth?" Newton asked, "do you have limits? How much can you do before you must rest?"   
  
  
"Such an overworked mind, Thomas," Jareth teased along Newton's lips with his fingertips, "you must get quite exhausted."   
  
  
"Frequently," Newton admitted.  
  
  
Jareth turned and reclined into the pillows on the bed, gesturing for Newton to join him there. Newton walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, cuddling up to Jareth and seeking his lips. Jareth kissed him softly and let his hand travel down over Newton's ribs, pausing to finger where the third and fourth rib fused together. Newton sighed gently as Jareth's hand then trailed down to his thighs, inching slowly higher towards his hardening cock.  
  
  
Newton kissed Jareth more passionately, surprising him with his hot, little tongue exploring and probing everywhere at once. Jareth moaned and pulled Newton on top of him, sensing he should be very careful with him and not get too rough. Newton was keen to explore Jareth's body, his hands were quickly running over Jareth's exposed chest and stomach, probing and pressing, stroking and scratching. Jareth growled in Newton's ear as he felt those long, delicate fingers pinching at his ass and Newton stared back at him with his big, blue eyes wide in wonder.  
  
  
"Does that feel good, Jareth?" Newton asked him, the innocence in his gentle voice driving Jareth's sexual desire into overload, "would you make love to me now? Please?"   
  
  
Jareth had planned to take his time, but Newton was quite adept at getting what he wanted and seemed also to be a very, very quick learner. He was pressing just the right buttons and Jareth could not refuse the request, nor did he want to.   
  
  
  



	16. Take Me To Heaven

Jareth slowly sat up and Newton watched him carefully, inclining his head as Jareth leaned in to kiss and nibble at his collarbone. Newton was still straddling Jareth's lap, so Jareth slipped his hands around to cup and squeeze at Newton's ass. Newton's lips parted and he breathed hotly against Jareth's cheek, searching for his lips and they kissed deeply as Jareth's fingers magically lubricated and started to tease and slick at Newton's tight entrance.  
  
  
It was important to start this way, he didn't want to hurt Newton as he was very inexperienced despite his eagerness to just get on with it. Newton gasped as Jareth's finger slipped inside of him, it made him feel kind of full and uncomfortable. Jareth slowly withdrew his finger, teasing and rubbing at Newton's entrance once more.  
  
  
"You see why I hesitate?" Jareth murmured.  
  
  
_"MmHmm.. "_ Newton hummed in response, moving when Jareth did.   
  
  
"Come onto all fours," Jareth instructed him, "draw your knees in close to your chest.. "   
  
  
Newton obediently did as he was asked and Jareth leaned down, parting Newton's ass cheeks with his fingers. Newton's eyes rolled closed as Jareth sensually licked his entrance, his hot tongue gently dipping in and out of it harmlessly. It still felt strange but he was starting to relax, making it easier for Jareth to try again with his fingers.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Newton moaned audibly, "Jareth.. "   
  
  
"Mmm?" Jareth hummed softly, enjoying himself immensely. Newton moaned again but said nothing more. Jareth eventually withdrew, sensing Newton was now relaxed enough.  
  
  
"How much control do you need, Thomas?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Newton replied, "perhaps you should lead?"   
  
  
"Very well," Jareth agreed. He encouraged Newton to lay upon his back, then he placed a pillow under the small of Newton's back to lift his lower region slightly.  
  
  
Newton's legs were lifted and Jareth positioned himself over him, so that his ankles now hooked over Jareth's shoulders. Slowly inserting himself into Newton, Jareth watched for any signs of discomfort from him. Newton was still as the sensation of Jareth's cock penetrating him took over his every thought, he tensed up and Jareth withdrew.  
  
  
"Relax," Jareth breathed, before pushing his cock back into Newton once more, "breathe deeply.. "   
  
  
Newton took some slow, deep breaths and Jareth got further in this time. Jareth was soon in deep enough to begin slowly thrusting, lowering his body gently so that he could kiss Newton's open mouth. This was a great position to be in, access was easy for kissing and they could watch each other. Newton felt some stabbing pains in his abdomen but it wasn't entirely painful, he actually quite enjoyed it and he moaned into the kiss loudly.  
  
  
Jareth thrust a little harder and penetrated him deeper, trying to hit just that one place where he knew it would send Newton right over the edge within seconds. Newton turned his head, gasping and moaning, his back arched and Jareth hesitated until he'd calmed down a little.  
  
  
"Breathe.. " Jareth whispered. Newton shut his eyes, breathing deeply and calmly between loud moans and pleas for Jareth to go faster.  
  
  
"Watch me _fuck_ you, Thomas," Jareth said softly, his intense gaze soon met with Newton's wide eyed stare and they both started to breathe loudly and shakily.  
  
  
Jareth hadn't quite been expecting the tightness and the friction of Newton's virgin ass, he felt that he couldn't keep it together for too much longer. Newton stared into Jareth's eyes with a kind of nervous yet curious wonder.  
  
  
"I'm watching you make love to me, Jareth," Newton told him quietly, gasping as Jareth swore and came hard without warning. Jareth withdrew his cock and took a moment to recover from his dizzying orgasm.  
  
  
"Thomas," Jareth breathed, "please stop talking.. "   
  
  
Newton blushed hotly and nodded mutely, as Jareth got back into position and eased himself back in. Newton moaned and Jareth leaned down to claim his throat, biting and kissing, sucking and licking. Newton started panting, tightening himself and Jareth growled softly against his heated flesh.  
  
  
"Relax.. " Jareth whispered and groaned at the snug friction, thrusting into Newton harder, "deep breaths, that's it.. _ohh yess.. "_   His eyes closed and Newton uttered a weak groan, Jareth hit his prostate and Newton's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
  
_"Huhh!"_ Newton threw back his head and moaned loudly, _"oh!_ Do that again! _Uh!"_    
  
  
Jareth readily obliged and soon felt the warmth of Newton's release between their bodies. Newton moaned and mewled, arching his back and Jareth grunted as he came a second time.  
  
  
"So.. So fucking _tight!"_ Jareth groaned, _"uhh!"_    
  
  
Newton breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. Jareth carefully withdrew his cock from Newton and lay beside him, kissing his groaning lips briefly. Newton's face was red and hot, clearly embarrassed but at the same time his eyes were half closed now and they were both breathless. It had been gentle and soft, but incredibly arousing.  
  
  
"Did you enjoy that, Thomas?" Jareth asked quietly. Newton cuddled up to him and Jareth embraced his slender form close to himself.  
  
  
"I did indeed, Jareth," Newton responded shyly.  
  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" Jareth ventured.  
  
  
"Oh not at all," Newton replied, "I should very much like to do that again sometime."   
  
  
Jareth looked at him curiously and Newton let his gaze linger upon the King's lips for a moment, Jareth leaned closer and they started making out heatedly, their hands running through each other's hair.  
  



	17. In The Heat Of The Morning

Jareth gently prised Newton off him and sat back, stroking Newton's cheek softly.  
  
  
"Slow down, Thomas," Jareth urged him, "there's no need to rush it all at once."   
  
  
The entire experience was so new and wondrous, Newton wanted to keep going but he was respectful of Jareth's boundaries if and when he set them. He let his gaze wander over Jareth's naked form, biting his bottom lip softly and inching his fingers along the sheets towards Jareth's thigh.  
  
  
"I really do enjoy cumming, Jareth," Newton spoke quietly, his hand now upon Jareth's thigh and lingering there hesitantly.  
  
  
"Do you, Thomas?" Jareth sighed lightly, closing his eyes.  
  
  
"Yes," Newton replied, "I actually have no words to describe how good it feels."   
  
  
"Mmm.. " Jareth started to slowly drift off.  
  
  
"Jareth?" Newton ventured.  
  
  
"Hmm?" Jareth murmured.  
  
  
"Will you make love to me again later?" Newton asked him.  
  
  
"Mmm.. " Jareth responded vaguely, his body relaxing and his breathing getting deeper.  
  
  
Newton carefully pulled the covers up over the snoozing King, kissed his cheek softly and wandered back to the bathroom. He was naked and he wanted to find his clothes but first he needed to shower to get himself cleaned up.   
  
  
*   
  
  
After his shower, Newton explored the castle some more and eventually found himself outside. Blinking in the sunlight, he smiled as he put on his shades and turned his face towards the warmth of the sun. He sighed dreamily, looking around at the beautiful courtyard gardens. The Labyrinth was so big and extended all around, he was certain that he could never find his way out of it without Jareth to guide him.  
  
  
Venturing out into the city once more, Newton felt hunger compelling him towards the food vendors. Word had spread like wildfire by now, so when they saw Newton approaching, nobody questioned him or asked him to pay for anything he took from them. Newton did not abuse this once he learned about it, he only sampled what was already free and took just what he needed to stop feeling hungry.  
  
  
The vendors were appreciative for Newton's honesty, often striking up a conversation with him if they felt bold enough to risk invoking the King's wrath. Newton was forbidden fruit, but he was beautiful, polite, soft spoken and well mannered, everyone wanted to get close to him. It was quite a warm day and Newton eventually sat down in the shade with a small crushed ice treat in his hand. He glanced to his right as Hoggle puffed and sat himself down beside Newton, mopping the sweat from his wrinkled brow and exhaling loudly.  
  
  
"Whew!" Hoggle panted, "it's not a good day to be rummaging around in trashcans!"   
  
  
Hoggle was aware that he was being deliberately avoided, he knew he smelled like hot garbage and he was too down and out to give a damn anymore about what anyone thought. He was actually surprised that Newton hadn't moved away from him yet, so he chanced to gaze upon the soft beauty and Newton offered him a gentle smile.  
  
  
"Hello Hoggle," Newton greeted the familiar creature. Hoggle started to correct him, but realized he hadn't said his name incorrectly.  
  
  
"Um, yeah, hello.. " Hoggle responded uncertainly.  
  
  
"You look hot today," Newton commented.  
  
  
"Eh? What?" Hoggle shifted away from him warily. Newton laughed quietly, handing him the crushed ice treat.  
  
  
"It is rather warm, don't you think?" Newton elaborated.  
  
  
"Oh.. Er, yeah.. uhm, thanks.. " Hoggle accepted the treat and soothed his parched throat with it, it felt good to enjoy something frozen on such a hot day. Newton had never met an impoverished person before, he was curious about Hoggle and wanted to learn more.  
  
  
"Have you fared well enough today, Hoggle?" Newton asked him.  
  
  
"Eh?" Hoggle looked up from the ice treat.  
  
  
"Do you have enough food today?" Newton tried again.  
  
  
"Oh, I s'pose so," Hoggle replied, "can you believe somebody threw out a whole cake?"   
  
  
Hoggle had managed to find the prized dessert while rummaging around in the trashcans behind the bakery, it was burnt on top but after he'd scraped all the charred bits off, the cake was soft and moist underneath.  
  
  
"Ugh, I hate waste!" Newton shuddered, "I'm glad for people like you, Hoggle."   
  
  
"You.. You are?" Hoggle looked up in disbelief.  
  
  
"Of course," Newton replied quietly, "you make me believe that perhaps hope for a better tomorrow is not lost afterall." Hoggle wasn't sure what he had done to please Newton, but he felt proud that he had done it so well.  
  
  
"You called me a .. a person," Hoggle faltered. Newton looked at him steadily, not quite following him.  
  
  
"Ain't nobody's ever called me a person before," Hoggle explained, bashfully.  
  
  
"Well then, what do they call you?" Newton enquired, a little confused.  
  
  
"Well, er.. " Hoggle looked awkwardly at the ground, "repulsive, little scab rings a few bells.. "  Newton was taken aback.  
  
  
"Oh.. How utterly cruel!" Newton couldn't believe it, "but who would ever say such a thing to you, Hoggle?"   
  
  
The Dwarf was very hesitant and reluctant to answer that question, he decided that he liked Newton but the company he kept left something to be desired. If he named Jareth, the King would almost certainly find out about it and as bad as his life was right now, he was still alive and he intended to keep it that way.  
  
  
"Aw it don't matter," Hoggle waved it away, noticing that his new friend was looking a little overheated himself, "here.. "  
  
  
Hoggle passed the crushed ice treat back to Newton, who accepted it and thanked him quietly. Hoggle was fascinated by this strange creature, he was quite unlike anyone he had ever met in his life. Newton was suddenly hauled to his feet, the ice now dropped and melting quickly into the hot ground before he even had a chance to taste it.  
  
  
"Your Majesty!" Hoggle got to his feet hurriedly, "I er, I was jest leavin'! I didn't touch him, I swear!"   
  
  
Hoggle limped off as fast as he could go, his heart hammering in his chest and hoping that Jareth found him insignificant enough not to bother with him. He felt terrible for abandoning Newton like that, but something told the terrified Dwarf the soft spoken lad would be perfectly fine.  
  
  
Newton made no effort to protest as Jareth roughly led him back into the castle, where he instantly felt so much better. Jareth kept the temperature inside the castle comfortable, no matter what it was like outside and he had woken to discover Newton gone. He didn't mind if Newton explored, it bothered him that he was almost so hot he nearly had fainted.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Jareth asked Newton, feeling his forehead.  
  
  
"I am now, thank you," Newton responded, sitting down on the sofa and unbuttoning his shirt all the way open, "I didn't realize how hot it had gotten."   
  
  
"It can get very warm here," Jareth admitted, sitting beside Newton.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Newton hummed and arched his back, as Jareth placed an ice cube to his chest and ran it over his heated skin.  
  
  
"Does that feel _good_ , Thomas?" Jareth breathed into his ear.


	18. Let Me In

_"Uhh.. "_ Newton arched again as Jareth began to plant warm, open mouthed kisses where the ice had left a trail of cool water droplets, his hand came up to grasp Jareth's hair tightly. _  
  
  
"Mmm.. "_ Jareth hummed against his skin, flicking out his tongue every so often, just to hear the soft gasp it would elicit from Newton each time.   
  
  
"So responsive," Jareth remarked, pleased with the way Newton reacted to his every touch, no matter how light.  
  
  
When Jareth's kisses followed the ice cube to the top of Newton's pants, it was a little too much. Sensual feelings were still relatively new to him, his cock strained and throbbed, then Newton cried out softly as he released unexpectedly. Jareth leaned back up and kissed those soft, groaning lips once more, running his fingers down into Newton's pants.  
  
  
"Let me get that for you," Jareth spoke heatedly into Newton's ear.   
  
  
Within seconds, he was clean and not a trace of his orgasm was left behind. Newton opened his eyes, watching as Jareth lifted his fingers up in front of Newton's eyes. Newton blushed hotly as he realized they were dripping with his cum, transfixed by Jareth now as he slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.   
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ Jareth closed his eyes, licking his fingers slowly.   
  
  
Newton grasped Jareth's wrist and pushed his hand away from his mouth, then he claimed Jareth's lips and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Jareth's tongue and moaning deeply in response. They withdrew and gazed at one another affectionately.  
  
  
"Are you ready to talk to me now, Thomas?" Jareth asked him gently. Newton averted his gaze and Jareth noticed the trembling return to his hands.   
  
  
"Would you like me to fuck your tight, little arse, Thomas?" Jareth breathed.   
  
  
"Yes Jareth," Newton replied calmly, "I would."    
  
  
"Then talk to me," Jareth bargained, "I'd like to get to know you, Thomas. Please.. Let me in.. "   
  
  
Newton lifted his gaze shyly to Jareth's, what good was it going to do? Dredging up the past was like ripping open the stitches on a still raw wound.   
  
  
"Alright Jareth," Newton cuddled up to him and relaxed as Jareth's arms embraced him, "I'll talk to you, but I won't feel much like making love once I'm done."    
  
  
"I understand, Thomas," Jareth kissed the top of his head lovingly, "we can deal with that later."    
  



	19. Healing Hearts

Newton settled into Jareth's embrace, taking his time and telling his tale while Jareth listened patiently, muted by the fascinating story Newton was sharing with him. Trustingly, Newton left out not a single detail and even told Jareth about where he grew up and how much he enjoyed both reading and writing poetry. He was hesitant and his voice trembled somewhat when he spoke about his family, how he would sing to his children every night as he tucked them into bed and then spend some time with his wife.  
  
  
Jareth clawed at the sofa with his fingernails when he had to endure the details of Newton's eventual downfall on Earth, knowing he could not help him as the images played themselves out in his mind's eye. Newton felt calmed by Jareth's embrace, it grew tighter around him protectively as he reached the end of his story at last, trailing off as he described the moment of pure serenity as he fell to the crashing waves below his feet.  
  
  
Jareth took a long moment to take it all in, finally having a much better understanding of this handsome visitor from another world.  
  
  
"I feel better for getting it off my chest," Newton sat up and looked at him innocently.  
  
  
"Sometimes it helps to share one's problems, Thomas," Jareth stroked his face softly.  
  
  
"May I hear yours, then?" Newton ventured.  
  
  
Jareth knew this was coming, but he felt that he was ready because it wouldn't be fair to withhold his own story since Newton had so openly, albeit reluctantly, shared his. It made him tense just thinking about it, though.  
  
  
"Best get comfortable, Thomas," Jareth cautioned him, "I have lived far longer than you could imagine, there's a lot to tell.. "   
  
  
So Newton cuddled up into Jareth's arms again, settling in to listen to Jareth tell his own life story. Newton marveled and was amazed at the things he learned in those next few hours, riveted and unwilling to interrupt until the room fell silent once more. Now they were both aware of one another's entire history, even admitting things openly to one another that they hadn't ever told anyone before.  
  
  
"You've broken my heart all over again, Jareth," Newton leaned up and started to cover Jareth's face with his hot, little kisses and Jareth smiled faintly.  
  
  
"You didn't exactly make mine swell with warm fuzzy feelings, either, Thomas," Jareth reminded him. Newton snuggled up closer and nuzzled into Jareth's neck affectionately.  
  
  
"What happens to us now?" Newton asked him softly. Jareth pulled him up into his lap and they gazed at each other for a long moment.  
  
  
"This is the part where we move forwards, Thomas," Jareth told him, admiring those wide, innocent, blue eyes, "where we put the past behind us and look forward to a much brighter tomorrow."  Newton smiled at him then and Jareth thought it was quite possibly the very first one he'd seen that did not look awkward nor forced.  
  
  
"I'd like that very much, Jareth," Newton told him honestly, "oh but it sounds like a wondrous fairytale.. " Jareth laughed quietly.  
  
  
"Oh, my dear Thomas," Jareth traced circles on Newton's bare chest, "faeries don't _have_ tails.. "   
  
  
Newton looked at him confusedly for a moment, then he laughed amusedly, a rare sound indeed from such a broken spirit. Jareth tilted his head, finding Newton's laugh to be quite the most endearing sound he had ever heard.  
  



	20. Don't Underestimate Me

Jareth trailed his hand down to feather his fingertips over Newton's flat stomach, venturing to kiss and bite at his soft neck and Newton inclined his head permissibly.  
  
  
_"Ooo,_ I like that, Jareth.. " Newton purred. _  
  
  
"Mmm,_ do you, baby?" Jareth murmured.  
  
  
_"Uhhuh.. "_ Newton closed his eyes, moaning softly.  
  
  
"Do you see now why I want to keep you close to me?" Jareth whispered. _  
  
  
"Uhh..  Oh,_ oh yes, Jareth.. " Newton responded, his arousal growing steadily.  
  
  
The Labyrinth was such a big place, he could easily get lost or hurt. But it was also the inhabitants that now unnerved Newton, for Jareth's version of past events differed slightly.  
  
  
"So you will stay away from the Dwarf, hm?" Jareth asked him quietly, slowly grasping Newton's erection through the outside of his pants.  
  
  
_"Huhh! Oh.. Mmm.._ Yes, of course!" Newton gave him an eager nod, "it's frightening to imagine offering a young girl poisoned fruit, Jareth.. What if she had died?"  Jareth hummed and nibbled on his skin, just below his ear. _  
  
  
"Oohh.. "_ Newton arched and Jareth tightened his grip between Newton's thighs.  
  
  
"Such a careless fool.. " Jareth agreed, his eyes closing and his tongue massaging the heated flesh of his willing lover.  
  
  
_"Aah!"_ Newton fought the build up, shutting his eyes tightly.   
  
  
_"Cum_ for me, Thomas.. " Jareth purred, pumping once and smiling against Newton's throat as he cried out and came without much more prompting.  
  
  
"Such sweet surrender," Jareth moaned as he kissed Newton's softly groaning mouth, coaxing him into making out passionately as he magically ensured Newton's pants were clean and dry again.  
  
  
"Do you need me, Thomas?" Jareth asked him breathily between kisses.  
  
  
"Yes, Jareth.. " Newton blushed shyly as he admitted this, "oh, but I could never go on if I lost you now.. " Jareth was pleased to hear that.  
  
  
"Do you want me?" Jareth questioned him, looking into those big, blue eyes heatedly.  
  
  
"I do want you," Newton averted his gaze, still blushing hotly, "why do you ask such things?" Jareth stood up and held hands with Newton, who lifted his gaze curiously.  
  
  
"Do you love me, Thomas?" Jareth asked him firmly.  
  
  
"I love you, Jareth," Newton responded quietly, without hesitation. Jareth turned and led him upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door behind them and Newton looked at him worriedly.  
  
  
"Have I done something to make you doubtful?" Newton asked gently.  
  
  
"You keep talking to the Dwarf, Thomas," Jareth spoke almost scoldingly.  
  
  
"I did not know then what I know now," Newton replied, "it won't happen again, I promise."  Jareth cupped Newton's face with one hand and searched his baby blue eyes intently.  
  
  
"Do you?" Jareth asked softly.  
  
  
"Oh I do, I really do promise!" Newton grasped Jareth's wrist and turned his head, repeatedly kissing Jareth's hand all over, "from now on, I won't talk to anyone unless you say it's alright."  
  
  
Jareth smiled at him wickedly, this was just exactly what he needed to hear. But as much as Newton loved to please Jareth, he was his own person and did not take kindly to being pushed around too much. Jareth was going to have to take a step back sometimes, if he wanted the relationship to last. Newton was quite a docile, friendly young thing but the King sensed an underlying temper that could very well shake things up between them at any given moment.  
  
  
"I'm going to make you cum now, Jareth," Newton informed him. Jareth looked surprised, but amused.  
  
  
"Are you, Thomas?" Jareth wondered, his gaze lowering as Newton got down onto his knees.  
  
  
Without another word, Newton hooked his thumbs into Jareth's pants and easily slid them down, exposing his cock. As if waiting for permission, Newton gazed longingly at the erect member and Jareth stroked it slowly. Newton watched him, licking his lips in anticipation.  



	21. Bring Me To My Knees

Jareth took his other hand and ran it through Newton's hair, drawing him closer and teasing his cock against Newton's cheek. He was fascinated to note the brief flash of excitement in Newton's eyes, almost a complete turn around from when they had first met. Jareth felt his knees buckle the instant Newton's hot, little mouth swallowed the head of his cock. Newton struggled to get much more than the head into his mouth, but quickly realized he could also use his hands to pleasure Jareth's long, thick erection.  
  
  
Jareth was careful to remain gentle with Newton, it was a different kind of feeling to have such a soft love affair as this. He'd had it rough, he'd had it kinky and he'd had it straight but it hadn't ever been like this before and he welcomed the uniqueness of it gratefully. Newton was aware that their clothes were vanished within moments, but he continued sucking and stroking Jareth's cock as best he could. Jareth enjoyed being sucked but Newton's undeveloped skills left something to be desired.  
  
  
"Thomas," Jareth breathed, gently prising him off. Newton sat back, looking up disappointedly and Jareth encouraged him to stand up.  
  
  
"Let's work on that another time," Jareth took him over to the bed, "I want to feel your body _quaking_ in my arms.. "   
  
  
Newton climbed onto the bed and Jareth lay him down onto his side, gently lifting one of Newton's legs up over his shoulder and positioning himself between Newton's thighs. Newton reached up over his head and grasped the top of the bed, as Jareth cheated a little and ensured that his cock went straight in without causing any discomfort.  
  
  
Jareth started thrusting into Newton the moment he heard Newton start to moan softly, the slickness of Jareth's magic making their sex noisy but neither of them took any notice of it. Up on his knees, Jareth thrust hard into Newton, holding him tightly as he did so. Newton cried out but did not ask him to stop and Jareth breathed heavily as he watched Newton's eyes roll shut in pleasure. The room was noisy with their soft moans, gentle grunts and heavy breathing.  
  
  
_"Huhh.._ Thomas.. M-Make me _cum_ , Thomas!" Jareth groaned, picking up his pace. Newton's eyes opened and he looked up into Jareth's intense gaze, his body moving with the force of Jareth's thrusts and his head lightly bumping the headboard above him.  
  
  
"I.. I'm thinking about the first time you made love to me, Jareth!" Newton admitted bashfully, _"uhh.. "_   Jareth's cock throbbed at the thought as it now came into his mind.  
  
  
"Yess.. " Jareth moaned, "remember how I broke you in with my thick cock, Thomas.. Remember how that felt.. How it felt to lose your virginity to my big, slick, cock? _fuck!"_   Newton bit down on his bottom lip and moaned as Jareth rocked against him, feeling Jareth's climax and watching him shake visibly as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
  
"I-I remember Jareth," Newton's bottom lip quivered, _"aah!"_  
  
  
He threw back his head, as Jareth withdrew from his ass carefully and leaned down to take him into his mouth. Of course, Jareth had much the same problem as Newton when trying to fit him into his mouth.  
  
  
"Jareth, it feels too good, Jareth!" Newton thrust his hips and Jareth rolled onto his back, forcing Newton to straddle his head, _"oohh,_ oh Jareth, please.. it.. it feels too good! _Uhh!"_  
  
  
Jareth grasped his ass, spanking it gently with one hand. Newton gasped at the stinging sensation and it took only two slaps to make him cum. Jareth turned his head this time and let Newton spurt onto his face, enjoying the warm sensation and the startled moans of his transfixed lover. Jareth then felt Newton's body on top of his own, as he lay down and slowly began to use his tongue to slowly lick Jareth's face clean. Jareth opened his mouth and their tongues met, he wrapped his arms around Newton and they made out sensually, Jareth's hands now rubbing in a circular motion over Newton's ass to soothe it.


	22. Hold Me Forever

As they cuddled up in bed together, Newton breathed in deeply and sighed, the heavy scent of sex and something else in the air that he couldn't quite place.  
  
  
"Was I a bad boy, Jareth?" Newton ventured softly.  
  
  
"It's called spanking, Thomas," Jareth explained, "done right, it can be quite pleasurable. Did you like it?"  
  
  
"I suppose I did," Newton figured logically, "or I wouldn't have cum, Jareth.. "  
  
  
They kissed again, running their hands smoothly over one another's naked backs. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, embracing tightly and relaxing comfortably.   
  
  
*   
  
  
It was mid morning before they woke again, but as they were not in a hurry to leave the warmth and coziness of the bed, they just cuddled up together and said nothing for a long time.  
  
  
"I have to tell you that I was growing bored and tired, Thomas," Jareth broke the silence, "so very tired.. I thought I'd just about seen and done it all.. 'Till you came along."  Newton sat up and looked at him curiously, his blue eyes wide with wonder.  
  
  
"Were you ready to give up?" Newton asked him. Jareth nodded, although ashamedly.  
  
  
"I was," Jareth replied, "but you have since opened my eyes to the wonders of this place that I had long since stopped looking for."  Newton listened silently, for it was an honest moment between them.  
  
  
"I thought I had given you the gift of sight," Jareth remarked with a half smile.  
  
  
"But you did, Jareth," Newton agreed, "I can see now.. "  Jareth drew him for a long, hot kiss and then drew back, gazing into Newton's half closed eyes.  
  
  
"Yes, Thomas," Jareth smiled at him again, "..and now, so can I."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
=THE END=


End file.
